Some Vampires Do Have A Heart
by xxwaitingxforxthatxmomentxx
Summary: KayKay, some of the Skins crew are vampires and they all go to College, just read it and find out, it's better than me trying to some it all up.
1. Chapter 1

Bristol was covered in dark clouds which were threatening to let the bullets of water rain upon the city at any given moment. It was a cold winter morning. It was a morning that was colder than the last day but would be warmer than the next. Bristol had temperamental weather and it would change its forecast at any given moment. The winters in Bristol were harsh and brutal and full of rain, sleet, thunder and snow.

The weather reflected a young blonde haired female's feeling and mood that day. Naomi Campbell was about to start at a new college and she wasn't looking forward to it. She was dreading it.

**Switch To Naomi's POV**

It was one of those days that I was dreading, I didn't want to start at a new college, I didn't want to have to cope with the laughs because of my name. I didn't want to be told to make new friends because if I'm honest, I'm not really a friend or people kind of person.

I yelled to my mother that I was leaving the house and started to walk to college. I stepped outside the door and noticed the rain. I sighed instantly. I was going to start my college looking a soaked through wreck. I pulled out my umbrella from my bag and it was half broke but I was still going to use it. There was no way that I was going to look completely awful on my first day at a brand new place.

I finally got to the school after a twenty minute long walk in the rain. I stopped outside and looked up to the building. It was depressing and gray, just like everything and every other building in this stupid city. I hated this college already. I took a deep breath and walked in to the college. As soon as I walked through the door, I saw all of the students crowding the corridors, how the hell I was going to find my way to the student support office and sort everything out for my first day, I do not know. I thought about asking someone but then again, I'm independent, I'm not going to ask anyone else for help unless I really need to.

I pushed my way through all of the students on the corridor and looked at all of the signs on the doors and the walls, hoping that one of them would have a huge arrow on them stating that it was the office that I was looking for or had the same arrow pointing to where this mysterious office was.

I continued to walk down the corridor until I bumped in to someone. I apologised quickly and looked up at them at the same time and my god, she was amazing looking. Her face was the meaning of perfection, she was flawless, but I knew that I couldn't stop and that I had to get going. I apologised once again and watched as she gave me a mixed smile before leaning up to reach my ear.

"**Student support back down that corridor, to the left and third door"** She said to me in a raspy voice before walking off to wherever she was originally heading to. I stayed stopped in my tracks at the way that she knew exactly what I was looking for. Strange girl, I'm sure I'll never talk to her ever or maybe just anytime soon, although I would like to.

I walked in the directions where she had told me and found myself stood outside the appropriate office and walked in. It was a medium sized room that was just like everything else in the city, dark and grey and seemed emotionless. I walked up to the woman who was in front of her desk and opened my mouth to speak.

"**I'm Naomi Campbell, I'm just starting today?"** I spoke with a question on the end of my sentence. She looked at me like I was telling her some joke. My last name gets me a lot of stupid looks like that.

"**Okay then, here's your timetable and a map, and a planner and a college pen in case you need one"** She said in the most bored tone of voice that I have ever heard in my entire life. I rolled my eyes and took the items that she was giving me and shoved the planner in my bag and then proceeded to sit at a table at the far end of the room. I put a ring on the rooms that my lessons would be in and looked at the timetable. I quickly memorized my lessons, teacher's names and the rooms that I would be in all day so I didn't have to keep looking at my timetable all day. I still would have to look at my map from time to time though.

I looked at the time and noticed that it was ten to nine; I decided that now would be a good time to start walking to my lesson so that I could try and see if I could actually make my way around this place. The first room that I would be in was D42 which was apparently on the other end of the building. Oh fun. I shoved everything in to my bag as fast as I could so that I could get started on trying to make my way to the first lesson that I had and I also hoped to God that I didn't get lost along the way.

I walked down every corridor that was possibly known to man. This was ridiculous, it was now two minutes to nine and I had no idea where I was going still. All I wanted to do was try and be on time for English Literature and I couldn't even do that. I missed my old college already; at least I knew where everything was at that college.

I walked down more and more corridors before I finally find the row of 40 numbers that I had been looking for. I walked down and saw the most wonderful number that has even been known, number 42. I was only three minutes late by my watch and walked through the door, mentally preparing myself for everyone looking at me as I walked in late.

"**Are you the new girl?"** The tutor asked me, or more like her hand sock puppet asked me. Great my first tutor was called Josie and she seemed crazy. I nodded and she just pointed at a seat which I assumed she meant for me to go and sit in. I sat down quickly and didn't bother to pull anything out as I would probably just do something wrong and disturb the entire class and I didn't really fancy pissing everyone off in the first five minutes of being in a class with them.

The class was relatively small as there were only 14 people in the class, now including myself. This class was a strange one because 7 of them all had the same white-pale skin colour as well as having no facial impediments. Over half of the class looked perfect, and the rest of them looked like they'd just been shoved through the door and placed somewhere and sat down next to them.

I was sat next to the girl that I had bumped in to earlier. She looked at me and looked scared, then repulsed. I saw her write a quick note to the person next to her and shoving it sideways.

"**Josie, I need to go to the bathroom, can I?"** She asked in the familiar raspy voice. Josie just nodded and she ran out faster than I had ever seen anyone run in my life. The brown haired girl whom she was sat next to looked at me and shook her head in a knowing way.

What the hell did she know and why does she know it? I was so confused. This first lesson and day have been hell so far. I'm dreading the rest of the day never mind the rest of the week, month or even the year, today was going to be the hardest day of my life.

**So tell me what you all though, review please and tell me how it was, if there is any sort of improvement I need to make and whether you actually want me to update this story because I do have the next chapter or so written out. =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**This bit is especially for my lovely reviewers.  
****Wasitadream**** – **Thanks for the story compliment, hopefully you won't end up being too impatient because hopefully I'll update regularly.  
**Thingstolose ****– **This story is slightly twilight-esque I agree. I was basing it on a few facts around there with the fact that they can go out in the day, go to an educational place and such and such.**  
****Faidey**** – **Don't worry, it will NOT end up like Twilight. Over my dead body! =]  
**Hyperfitched**– Good to know you're intrigued**.  
****KairiM**** – **Good, I hope to make it as interesting as I can.  
**Eternalwraps**** – **The change is important in a number of ways, it's showing that the vampire clan can be like normal teenagers still in a way because they have their stroppy mood swings but it also shows the natural vampire-esque bit of the story with the hunger, and do not fear. I will not abandon this story at all, I rather enjoy writing new updates on the way to college, plus, you may be happy to know that I will be working on 1 or 2 stories at a time as I have a lot more time now that I'm settled into college, they will all be completed.

**Chapter 2.**

I still couldn't get over the fact that the girl had ran away and out of the class less than five minutes after I had entered the lesson. It worried me about how she was earlier to how she had just been then. It was a strange occurrence. The rest of that lesson went by without a problem except that I noticed that the brown haired girl kept slyly looking at me with those mysterious eyes and head shakes like she was trying to figure everything out and talk to herself in her head about it. It unnerved me at first but after a while, I just stopped caring and started to ignore it all.

The class finally ended and I pulled myself out of my seat and walked out of the door after everyone else, only to be stopped by Josie and be given the books that we would be studying this term. I thanked her and shoved them in to my bag and walked out of the class for a second time. I only had one more lesson on this day, it turns out that Monday is a good day on my timetable. I have a lesson from nine until half ten then a break until twelve and a lesson until one and then I am free to go home. It's a fine day already.

I found my way to the canteen and sat on a seat next to a table in a corner of the room away from everyone else. I looked around the room and looked at everyone and tried to realise where everyone sat and who they were and who they were friends with. Sadly there weren't that many groups to look at. There were only three tables that had people on them.

The table next to the doors was full of the "Nerds" who all sat wearing their shirts tied and collared with their subject books open on the table and talking in a low tone of voice. Each of them had greased back her with thick glasses on and never looked up from their work. It was an interesting group to watch, it was interesting because of the fact that they constantly kept on their work.

The second table that I looked at was near the end of the room and the people on here could be classed as the "Losers" of the school as they all seemed to fit in together but you could tell that they were the type of people that wouldn't fit with anyone else. They looked happy together and they were all playing some form of card game.

Sat across from them diagonally and set in the corner was the last group. This group of people were the "Perfect" people. Those who looked gorgeous and like nothing would ever come close to them. Only some of them were sat at the table as the rest of them had gone to their next lesson. There were only four of them sat on the table together and these were two boys and two girls.

The first boy was slim but still built and was currently being quite loud but no one in the other groups were looking at him. You could tell that this boy was the rough type, you could tell that he could in to a number of different fights by his voice and the way he said things but when you looked at his face, you wouldn't be able to tell at all. There wasn't one scratch at all on it, it looked flawless.  
He wore a green tight shirt that bore a yellow bird on them and cream white trousers with a pair of black shoes. He dressed smart, smart and expensive. You could tell that he spent a lot of money on his clothes.

He was talking to another boy who had been taller than him and really slim. He had a small bit of stubble on his face and his hair was black and perfect. It shaped round his face and suited him well. He unlike the other boy didn't dress smart. He just wore a plain t-shirt and a pair of pants and a pair of trainers. He went for the scruffy look and it would've suited him if it wasn't for the same flawless and pale face that he shared with the other boy. This boy was laughing and looking at the brown haired girl from earlier.

She had long brown hair that she was straightened and fell down her back. She was pale as well as the rest of them. She wore clothes that barely covered her up and you could just tell that most of the boys at the college wanted to have some form of relation with her and you could tell that she would lead them on and not let them go any further with her. She sat with her arm around the other girl that had ran out of the class earlier.

She had medium length vibrant and straight red hair that fell down her back, it so bright that it would attract all the bees to it like a flower would. She was wearing more normal clothes than the other girl. She was wearing a yellow and blue plaid shirt with a yellow skirt and black pumps. Even from the back she looked amazing. I had seen her face earlier and noticed that she looked beautiful back then. I'd never seen anyone suit such a pale skin colour before but I knew that she did. It made her ever so appealing.

I kept on staring as I couldn't take my eyes off both of the boy's faces as I tried to fathom out why their faces were so perfect and so flawless and this was a big mistake as the cocky boy had noticed me and had lent down to both of the girls. They both turned around and looked at me.  
The girl with the brown hair shook her head at me again whereas the girl with the red hair looked at me and sent me a small smile before quickly looking away again. I blushed and packed all my stuff up and walked out of the canteen quickly and decided that I would go for a quick walk.

I got out of the college and walked down the street before stopping to sit on a wall. I put my bag down next to me and looked up the street. I saw the brown haired girl walking down the street towards me in a graceful way. Gorgeous and graceful, what is it with this set of students?

"**You like Emily"** She said to me. I looked at her in shock.

"**Sorry what?"** I asked.

"**You like Emily; you've been staring at her all day. I suggest you stop before you bite off way more than you can chew"** She spoke to me **"Or before she bites"** She added quietly. I don't think that I was meant to hear this so I pretended like I didn't hear it and promised myself that I would think this over later when I was at home.

"**I wasn't staring, I was just looking, seeing what everyone was like is all"** I replied to her calmly.

"**Well you should stop looking at her. Cook and her sister are very protective of anyone claiming just to look at her"** She finished and turned her back and started to walk off.

"**Wait!"** I yelled. She stopped but didn't turn around. **"Why did she run out of the lesson earlier? What did I do?" **I questioned, still yelling. She turned around with a murderous look in her eyes. She marched back up to me and grabbed me by my t-shirt neck.

"**Listen Campbell, don't get involved, don't question, just stay away!"** She yelled with her face still murderous and now even more thunderous. She shook her head and let me go before quickly walking back the way she came.

What the hell was all that about? She doesn't seem like a normal person at all. Why they are all so secretive and what exactly she meant about that biting comment, I do not now. Things are a mess already; I've already managed to piss off one or two people, how brilliant for my first day.

I had nothing left to do for an hour and 10 minutes before my next lesson and I already decided that I didn't want to stay in this college anymore today. I just couldn't as it was too much, maybe tomorrow I could come with a clean slate and start again and maybe actually make some friends in the process.

I started to walk home slowly so that it would take me a while longer than it should do as I didn't really want to be home yet either, I just wanted to walk and try understanding things in my head. I didn't see why the brown haired girl snapped when I asked that question, it was such a simple, I just wanted to know if I'd done anything wrong or not, she could've just told me that she couldn't answer it instead of doing a crap attempt at roughing me up. Maybe one day I would find out what all the snapping was about but the odds are pointing more towards me not finding out, I couldn't exactly see myself being friends with their little group if I'm honest. I don't fit in with them in so many ways.

It confused me how they were all so alike, it was obvious that they weren't all related, but they all had the same pale white skin, the same sense of beauty and the same black rings around their eyes like they hadn't slept for days on end. How could a group of people look so perfect and so identical? It was a confusing question.

I finally got home and stood outside my door for a while thinking about whether or not I should actually go in. I knew that it was risky business going in to the house when my mother was probably still in but then again, I'd had an awful day and I didn't give a fuck anymore. I opened the door and closed it after me before walking slowly up the stairs and then finally in to my room. I dropped my bag to the floor next to the door which I then closed and then proceeded to collapse on to the bed that was in the centre of the room.

I rested my head on the pillows and cuddled close to the blankets and sheets, today was a mess, I hated Bristol already, in fact I hated it as soon as we'd driven past the sign that welcomed us to this stupid and scum ridden city. I much preferred London and I wish I was back there because at least in London, things made a lot more bloody sense and everything and everywhere you went wasn't full of people that were like personal riddles built inside of themselves.

I looked at the clock next to my bed and noted that my Politics lesson would have been starting in 40 minutes. I contemplated going back to college and going to the lesson but it was pointless as I was already home now and there was no point in walking all the way back just to end up walking all the way home an hour later. I was going to stay home and rest in bed all day and watch the TV like most normal teenagers did on college days as there was nothing else to do in this college.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and knew that my mother was going to knock on my door and then ask me how college had been from outside of my door. I started trying to prepare what I was going to say to her and I couldn't think of anything, I had no idea at all about what I was going to say.

She knocked on the door and I heard the sentence that I was expecting.

"**Naomi, how was your first day? Did you like it? What about the students, the lessons, the teachers? Did you find everything okay?"**

I sighed and threw my head down on to the pillow, sometimes, I just wanted to die.

**I have no idea how long this story is going to take to progress. All I know is that it's really fun to write it and I'm trying to do long updates for you all so that you have plenty to read.**

**Also, you should be thankful, I write these updates instead of doing my College Coursework =]**

**REVIEW PLEASE ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

Reviewer's Part:

**KairiM -** I'm glad that you think that you will love this story. I really hope you do because

I'm starting to think that it's my new pride and joy and it's bringing me back into the

Writing world.

**Naomiftw! -** Thanks for the loving the chapters, I hope that you love this one that I've just

Posted for you all. And on the topic of 'bloodshot eyes', it will be coming back soon

Once I've read through and planned what I'll do with it. I'll keep you updated on that.

**Wasitadream -** Thanks for loving it! Nice to know that the French are interested in my little

Stories, if you ever have any problems understanding something, just message me and I

Will definitely explain it to you. &plus, you didn't make any mistakes in your review.

**Ultraviolet55 **- It is a very different story, I only took the major element of the vampires

In education from Twilight, I assure you that this will be nothing majorly like Twilight as

I'm not a big fan of it either apart from Alice. I'm excited to see how Naomi and Emily will

Progress in this as well.

**Eternalwraps -** Thanks for the review. I'm glad that you are attached to this story because

I am rather attached to writing it as well, as I said earlier, It is my new pride and joy at the

Moment. Naomi and Emily will not have it easy and I'm not sure how I'm going to tackle

The whole thing with the talking fandango yet but hopefully I should know soon.

Also, Katie is introduced in this one just for you. Katie will be a major character as well.

**Anrym -** Thanks for that relatively long review there. I did the vampire storyline because

Of all the twists and things that I can do with all of the characters, and don't worry, I've said

Already in a reply to a review that this will not be like Twilight.  
I'm grateful I'm doing this instead of my coursework too; I'm much more interested in story

Writing if I'm honest.

**Slushhy -** Indeed, I liked the idea of Effy getting involved and brought elements from the

last episode of Skins in to this story, with the mood swings and everything. I didn't like

how in Skins she doesn't really play a major part as she isn't really that involved much

but in this she will be.

**Faidey -** Once again, thanks for loving the story, I love you for loving this story. And for

not doing college work, you're welcome =]

**;p (whoever you are) -** It is a tad like Twilight but it won't have the same scenes as Twilight

at all, so please don't look forward to reading anything from Twilight in this story but thanks

for the review.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Storytime.

I never quite figured out why the girl had acted out so angrily against me. I spent the majority of the night thinking about why she would do that, and how I might have provoked her if I did and I could find no reason. All I did was ask a simple question, you would've thought I'd asked the SAS a question about their most secret mission.  
All I knew is that girl was crazy and I planned to stay away from her for a while because I did want to stay alive for maybe just a few more years in life. I wondered if all of her perfect looking friends were like that. Were all of their looks just deceiving?

It wasn't that girl who had bothered me the most, Emily bothered me the most. I liked being able to put a name to the face and wouldn't have been able to unless the situation yesterday happened. Emily confused me more than the girl. She was fine with me beforehand but then after being sat next to me, she was not alright at all, she seemed far from alright and the incident that happened yesterday with me and the brunette proved that.

Now, I wasn't dreading my second day at that school but I was feeling a bit nervous. Okay that's a lie, extremely nervous but I didn't want that to show to anyone especially the brunette girl as I didn't want her to know that she got to me.

I walked into college and ten minutes later found my tutorial room and sat down in the far corner so that I could stay out of the way of everyone. It was a thing that I used to do in high school and my old college, go straight for the corner because people couldn't throw things at you from behind, yell things from behind and you could pretty much see everyone and everything from a corner.  
I was about twenty minutes early for the lesson so I pulled out my notebook and wrote a title at the top.

**Perfect Observations**

I was going to figure out what the deal was with this little crew of perfect clones. I needed to find out what it all was before I died from trying. I was going to write everything that was the same, how they spoke and the way that they acted. I started to write my list.

**Pale Skin  
Flawless Faces  
Graceful Movements  
Could Turn Moods Quickly**

I stopped the list there as there was nothing else that I could think of and plus, nine o'clock had arrived so everyone was piling in the class. Everyone sat down and then they walked in, the brunette from yesterday and the blonde haired boy who was beside her. All of the males and females stared at them both, not being able to take their eyes off them. Pathetic. But I scribbled this down on my list.

**No One Can Take Their Eyes Off Them**

They sat on a table next to me, but only because it was the last space left and I was guessing that I'd probably taken their little bitching corner table because I heard my name spoken in a whisper that wasn't that much of a whisper to me.

"**We're going to have trouble with this Campbell girl Cook"** The brunette spoke to him quietly.

"**Eff, calm down"** He replied quickly.

"**I'm being serious Cook, you've seen the way that she was looking at us all yesterday and I know for a fact that she wants Emily and you and I both know that if this is the one then Emily won't be able to stay away, there's no chance"**

"**Well what do you want me to do?"** He asked in a confused manner.

"**Make sure that girl stays the hell away from Emily, Don't get me wrong, I want Emily to find happiness so she'd stop sulking around and such, but I don't want her to find it at the risk of uncovering us"**

"**But what if it does make her happy?"**

"**It's not happening James"** She spoke. I noticed that he shuddered when hearing his name, it must be his first name and he hated being called it by the sounds and looks of it. He nodded at her in a way that meant he accepted his mission. Effy as I am now able to call her started to look around so I quickly turned my head around to look out of the window so it didn't look like I had been listening to their conversation.

I didn't know what they were talking about to the full extent but I knew that they were saying that Emily wouldn't be able to stay away for some reason, and Effy didn't want something uncovering. It was a strange conversation to have, a strange one to have in a classroom where anyone could hear.

The tutor finally spoke up and said that she had done everything that she had needed to do and we were free to go and have a break before our next lessons if we didn't have a free, which I unfortunately did not. I packed my stuff up quickly and was out of the room quickly, hoping to have a cigarette before returning to my next lesson as I hadn't had one this morning for some strange reason, there were something telling me not to. Maybe it was my lungs, they probably weren't ready to cope with the chance of cancer sitting with them this early in the morning.

I sat outside on the field and lit my cigarette and took a deep drag of it and inhaled it, it was the best thing since sliced bread. It was quiet on the field and it seemed like no one ever came here.

"**You got a spare one of those?"** I heard a raspy voice ask. I smiled as I recognised who it was already. She sat down beside me but not too close and I took a spare cigarette out of the packet and passed it to her, she produced her lighter and lit it**. "Thanks, I could've killed for one of these all morning"**

"**It's no problem" **I say to her. I pause before speaking again, mentally trying to decide what I should ask her next, there are a number of things that I could ask. **"Why did you run out of the class yesterday?"** I asked her slowly.

"**I felt sick"** She replied.

"**Oh. Are you alright now though?"**

"**Yeah I'm fine as any person can be"** She spoke. I nodded.

"**Can I ask you another thing?"** I asked. She nodded. **"Why do you and your friends all look the same?"** I asked, this time more quietly and slowly as I was scared that I had taken it too far.

"**Maybe another time yeah, I've got to go and, err, do some coursework for, err, someone"** She said, rushing off and flicking the cigarette down on to the floor. What was with these funny reactions to the questions? What the hell was going on in this college?

I walked back to the main part of the school and walked to the bathroom so I could make sure that I looked okay still as being around these perfect looking people made me feel like I did not look so great. I went to walk out but I was pushed back in by another girl that looked like Emily.

Her hair was red but was curled neatly and stylishly and had streaks of black incorporated in to it. I guess that she got sick of being mistaken for Emily all of the time. She wore more revealing clothes than her sister did but she seemed to look right in them, although, she didn't really seem to fit in the top half of them as they seemed too small for her body.

"**Stay away from my sister yeah?!"** She yelled at me. I looked at her twice.

"**What?"** I replied. This is great, I'm probably going to get another threat now, I'm probably going to find my way around the entire group and get a threat at this rate.

"**You, You've been talking to my sister and I don't like that. I don't want you talking to my sister"**

"**I hardly even talked to her. I lent her a cigarette and asked if she was alright today, that's all. And since when has it been your business who she talks to?"** I replied in a cocky voice, which was never the wise thing to do as I had learnt in old schools.

"**It's up to me who she talks to. I decide okay, and you're really pissing me off babe. Just leave her alone and you and I will be just fine yeah?" **She spoke in a commanding voice.

I rolled my eyes and tried to walk past her, but she stopped me and like Effy did yesterday, she grabbed me by my t-shirt collar. She had such a strong grip and grabbed my collar in the same way that Effy did. For a small girl, Emily's twin didn't look strong, but she was.

"**If you talk to my sister again and she ignores me again, walking past me in a bad mood, I will find you and I will seriously do something so that you will regret ever even coming to these college yeah?"** She said to me in an angry tone. I just stared at her which got her even madder and caused her to slap me hard around the face. I fell to the floor from the shock and from the fact that she had let go of my collar.

I looked up at her from the ground.

"**Who the fuck do you think you are?"** I asked her angrily.

"**I'm Katie Fucking Fitch, who the fuck are you!"** She yelled before walking off with a smirk.

I sat on the floor with my hand to my cheek, what it is with Bristol and violence. Bloody hell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------end of chapter.

**Reight guys, you've read it, hopefully loved it. Time to leave me your reviews once again so that I can know your thoughts, opinions, loves, hurts and whatever questions that you have.**

**So yeah REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviewer's Part:  
****HyperFitched –** Thanks, I aim to build the tension a lot in this story at various times. I hope that it will all kick off as I aspire to make it a dramatic story, but not overdramatic and here is another chapter for you to read.  
**Wasitadream –** I love the end of the last chapter too, I had to put that line in because I loved how Katie delivered it in the recent episode of Skins so it luckily made its way in there. I knew that from the moment I started writing that chapter that the line would make a feature in there. And as usual, I will provide you with this nice chapter so that you can read this one too.  
**Kala –** Thanks for loving the story, hope you love this chapter too.  
**KairiM –** Glad that you loved it again, and again, I'm glad that I used the phrase too and also, here is the next chapter and I look forward to your next review.  
**Texasgirl29 –** Welcome to the story, thankfully you've come to it right at the beginning so I hope that you will become a loyal lover of the story. Thanks, I love how it is developing as well. Here is another chapter for you.  
**Faidey **– Haha, thanks a lot! =]  
**Slushhy** – I really like Katie too. And also, the story is moving a bit too slow for my liking too but I'd like to have a strong background and everything like that. And I'm considering an Emily Point Of View at some point as I think that it would be required to understand some of the later ideas.  
**Eternalwraps –** I will also forever love that line. And yes, well wouldn't you be protective of Ems too? I know I would be. Haha, Dedicated fan!  
**Bubblehearts –** Once again, it's a mint line. Thanks, and here is an update.

**This chapter is especially dedicated to Eternalwraps who went outside of a club she was in just so she could read this story on her "Zune" which I assume is some kind of phone =]**

I'm sick of being slapped around the city by people that I don't even know, especially "Katie fucking Fitch". Seriously, who the hell does she think she was? I've never even spoken to her in my two days here and she goes ahead and slaps me.  
I had a lesson with her on my first day but it's not like I know who she is. All I know is that she's Emily's twin who is way too protective of Emily, I mean coming out of the way just to find me, threaten me and slap me to the ground. Someone needs some anger management or something.

I pulled myself off the ground and smoothed my clothes out and made sure that my hair and face looked alright before I went to the lesson. I found my way there quickly as I was finally starting to grasp a faint idea of my way around the building. I walked in the class and I was only five minutes late so I took a seat and pulled my book out.  
My face still stung strongly but I wasn't going to cry over it and complain about it, I'd just have to cope with the pain and try and get on with my work.

"**Excuse me for asking, but your cheek is rather red and looks painful, are you alright?"** a boy with curly and dark hair asked me. I looked at him; rather taken back that someone was actually being nice in this college.

"**Yeah, just a bit painful, but it's nothing much"** I replied quietly.

"**What happened if you don't mind me asking, because my mum always says that I shouldn't really ask questions if I don't know the person or know what's happened but then I always think that if you have to ask if they're alright then you don't really know the full extent of what had just happened."** he said quickly and without taking a breath. **"I'm sorry, I tend to ramble, I can't help it but I tend to get locked on when I'm talking to people that I'm not used to talking to"**

"**It's okay, nothing really happened, just Katie Fitch"** I replied. His face dropped.

"**That's sounds about right, she does have quite the temper unlike Emily who doesn't seem to have that much of a temper these days. Katie was never the one to calm down or be anywhere near calm. I'm JJ by the way. I'm friends with Emily and their little group"** He told me. I thought this was a strange thing to admit.

"**But you don't look anything like them, you're not a pale, perfect person"** I said to him. I suddenly realised that that probably sounded really harsh and horrible, but then again, I'm sure he'd understand what I mean.

"**I know what you mean, a lot of people look at me a lot different when I'm with them because I look so different and just because I am so different. I mean, Cook and Freddie were my friends from the start, ever since primary school and then they got bitten and... I've just dropped them in it. Shit, bollocks, fucking useless piece of shit, shitification"**

"**JJ! Please, stop. You're not helping!"** I said to him in a hushed voice, trying to quieten him down so that everyone in the class wouldn't stare at us. **"What do you mean you've just dropped them in it?"** I asked him, trying to prise the information from him.

"**I can't say, they'll kill me, literally. Well no, I mean they could but they wouldn't, well I like to think that they wouldn't with me being their friends and everything."** He started to ramble again. I switched off as I knew that he would be debating with himself for a while.

"**JJ! Either tell me or shut up"** I said to him in a final voice. He looked at me scared, trying to decide whether he should tell me or not.

"**I'm not sure whether I should. I mean you're new here and it could get you in to a lot of trouble and plus, Emily is right at the back of the class and she always knows what people are talking about, she can read their minds, she can understand people so quickly so she'd know and then she'd be mad at me and she'd have to sort you out. Either turn you or kill you off, shit I've said too much again, I'm sorry Emily, I'm sorry"** He said quickly again. I didn't get what was with him speaking so quickly, I just couldn't keep up with it.

He said that Emily could read minds. I guess that makes the event on my first day a lot more understandable with how she knew where I wanted to go, how she could direct me. But also, it meant that she knew what I was thinking right now probably. Poor JJ, his friends were probably going to get really mad at him. I don't see why he keeps bringing up the fact that he will kill them or kill me off, it was so confusing.

"**Okay, I understand, you can't tell me, I'll spare you." **I said to him calmly, hoping to calm him down. His breathing and face seemed to go back to normal but then his breathing was stressed and irregular again suddenly and I looked to the side of him and saw that Emily was stood there with a pissed off look on her face. I had guessed that she had "heard" what JJ had said to me.

"**JJ, get back to your work. Whereas I think that you and I need to have a word"** She said, whilst pointing at me. I took a deep breath and wondered what the hell this word would be about.

"**Jonathon! Naomi feels sick, I'm going to take her to the bathroom"** She yelled out to him and dragged me out of the class. For once in my life I was scared. She didn't say a word but dragged me all the way to the fields to where we were sitting before.

"**Sit down Naomi" **She orders me. I know that I shouldn't be thinking this but damn, she is hot when she's ordering me around. I quickly sat down on the floor and get a cigarette out before holding out another for her to take. She shakes her head at me and I put it back in to the packet and then light my own. She sits down across from me.

"**Naomi, what do you think of me?"** She asks me.

"**I think that you're confusing, that you're different from everyone else and I can't work out why. It messes my head up when I try to think about it. I can't fathom what is going on. I don't know why you and most of your friends all look the same, all act the same and such. It's just weird. Then I tried to get it out of JJ and he just didn't make sense. I know I haven't known you long Emily and well, I still don't but what the hell is all this?"** I ranted. She looked at me with her eyes full of tears and rage.

"**You're right, I'm not the same as anyone else and me and all my friends look the same. It's a confusing thing. I'm not just going to tell you, I'll hint things at you but I'm not just going to make it easy for you and tell you. I'll give you some help, but you have to piece in together and then work it out then tell me what you think of it all"** I nodded. At least I would be getting some form of help from someone who knew what they were talking about.

"**I've been around for a long time Naomi, I have perfect skin and extremely pale skin at that. When I walk in to the room everyone turns to look at me and can't stop looking at me for a long time. I'm a monster and it's so easy to get my prey."** She started. I nodded.

"**Well yeah, I've noticed all of that. Anything else?"** I replied.

"**My eyes are usually dark but change because of my mood, I have heavy dark rings around my eyes, I never sleep and I'm considered to be a myth"** I was so confused. I took a drag of my cigarette and waited a moment before I could say anything.

"**You're supposed to be a myth? Well that's useful, you know because there are plenty of myths out of there"** I say to her.

"**Go to the library, look at a computer, I'm not dead and I'm not alive. I'm sure that you'll find it. Maybe then you'll understand everything and maybe we can talk some more, well that's if you still want to talk to me after you find out"** She said to me before getting up and walking off. I got up after I had finished my cigarette and returned to my lesson to find that she had not come back to her lesson.

JJ looked at me nervously; I gave him a smile so that he would know that everything is okay. I waited until the lesson ended and went to the library and logged on to a computer. I searched for some of the things that she had said to me and numerous results came up on to the screen. Mainly a Vampire website that was rather informative. I read the description of them and my eyes widened. This can't actually be true, I'm sure that she and her friends just base their appearance on these, there's no way in hell, but then again, she sounded deadly serious.

**Vampire.**

I walked out of the library and went to sit in the canteen, hoping that she would be on her break. I walked in and looked at her. I started to think how I would tell her to meet me somewhere without her friends all going mad at her or threatening me. That's when I figured it, if she can apparently read minds or thoughts or whatever, I'm sure that she could read mine.

**Meet me on the pitch in five minutes. **I thought hard. I looked over at her, it took a while and she looked in pain but a minute later she looked at me and nodded. I walked back out and went to stand on the pitch.

It was windy outside and my hair was blowing everywhere. I saw her walking towards me and when she got in front of me she stopped. She looked at me and I drew a deep breath.

"**Vampire. You're a Vampire"** I said to her, not believing what I was saying.

"**Yes, does that scare you?"** She asked me. I shook my head at her. **"I'm a vampire, I'm dangerous, I've killed people before and you're not scared that we're out here alone where no one can see us when I could easily just bite you and drain you of your blood?"** She asked.

"**No, because you're not scary. I can't see you being dangerous and I can't see you biting me, I know that you wouldn't. I have the feeling that you just wouldn't be able to"** I answered her. She looked shocked.

"**Most people would be scared"**

"**I'm not most people"** I said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------end of chapter.

**Reight, come on, give me a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, or how it could have been improved or if you have any questions then send them to me and I will explain. This was a really hard chapter to write if I'm honest, I had so many different approaches to it, I guess that this one won.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviewer's Part!  
**The reviewer's from the last chapter are not being included in this chapter, they will be in the next.

Right, I'm writing this small chapter to try and explain things from Emily's point of view, to try and explain why she has told Naomi all of this information when she hardly knows her. It makes sense in my head, and I hope that you're all grateful for this, even if it is only over 300 words long cause I got bollocked in my class today and got threatened to get kicked off my course.

**Special Emily POV**

I couldn't believe that I'd let her know that easily. I shouldn't have done really; I've betrayed my entire coven by telling her our secret. She could go and tell everyone now and they would probably notice it. I could've just got us all in a large amount of danger, God how thick am I?

It wouldn't have been half as bad if I had made it hard for her to guess, but I had practically told her the answer in everything that I had said. I had many riddles in my head to say to her for her to try and work out what I am but instead I just went and flaunted it pretty much and outright told her nearly.

There was something that was so comforting about her, something that made me want to open up and tell her every single one of my deepest darkest secret but there was also something else, something that made me want to drag her off in to the nearest corner and sink my teeth in to her pale neck.

She was causing a huge effect on me and she has only been here for a few days, it's a mess, everything has fallen to absolute shit already. We'll all have to move again sometime soon so that if anyone finds out, nothing can happen to us. I'm a tool for telling her.

Oh my God, what am I going to do when all the others find out what I've done? They're actually going to kill me again and rip me to pieces, Katie especially. I knew that she had talked to Naomi about it and warned her away from me as I had also known that Effy did something similar but if they both found out, they would kill me. I wouldn't even have a small chance or a minute to explain.

I've done a stupid thing and just threw us all out in to the open. Part of me wants to believe that Naomi won't say anything but then again, part of me thinks that it's not natural for a vampire to exist and to tell a human that they exist too.


End file.
